Haul trucks, paving machines, compaction machines, and other paving system components are often used to perform a variety of tasks associated with a worksite. For example, one or more haul trucks may be used to transport paving material from a paving material plant to a worksite so that the paving material can be distributed along a work surface of the worksite by one or more paving machines. One or more compaction machines may follow behind the paving machine, and may be operable to compact the freshly-laid paving material to a desired density or stiffness. The operation of such machines must be coordinated in order to perform paving operations in an efficient manner. However, due to the large number of haul trucks, compaction machines, paving machines, and other paving system components associated with a typical paving project, and the dynamic nature of such paving system components, management of such paving projects can be challenging. For instance, paving material plants are often located remote from the worksite. Due to the distance between the paving material plant and the worksite, and the variables (e.g., traffic, weather, alternate haul routes, road conditions, paving material plant delays, etc.) associated with transporting paving material from the paving material plant to the worksite, it can be difficult to manage the delivery of paving material to the worksite accurately. For instance, it can be difficult to accurately determine the location of a haul truck as the haul truck travels along a travel path between the paving material plant and the worksite.
An example system for coordinating the activities of paving machines is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0290062 (hereinafter referred to as the '062 reference). In particular, the '062 reference describes a system for implementing a computer-based method of coordinating activities associated with paving a roadway. The '062 reference describes, for example, a server configured to provide communication among system components. As explained in the '062 reference, the server may receive a communication from a transport truck indicating that a batch of paving material has been delivered to the roadway, and such a communication may be generated automatically by a truck computer system in conjunction with a global positioning system (GPS) receiver on the truck.
The '062 reference does not, however, describe a system that is configured to actively adjust the frequency at which location information is provided to the server based on truck speed, truck distance to the worksite, an expected travel time associated with the truck traveling to the worksite, the size and/or proximity of the truck to one or more geofences associated with the worksite, or other factors. Instead, location information may be unnecessarily provided to the server at a relatively high default reporting frequency when the transport truck is located far from the worksite. As a result, such information may either go unused, or may undesirably consume network bandwidth, memory, and/or processor resources when highly accurate determinations of transport truck location are not required. Additionally, while the transport truck is located at or near the worksite or other areas of interest, such a default reporting frequency may actually be lower than desired. For instance, providing location information at the default reporting frequency may result in too little location information being provided while the transport truck travels proximate a paving machine and various other machines at the worksite. As a result, the efficiency of the paving system described in the '062 reference may suffer.
Example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming the deficiencies described above.